icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Galeria, iCarly
@anigif.gif Jennninja.gif Nathanninja2.gif Nathanninja.gif Yea.gif Excluir.png Sskisses.gif Tumblr lsf5ywCFHn1qesmejo4 250.gif 08.gif 07.gif 06.gif 05.1.gif 03.1.gif 03.gif 02.gif 01.gif 373px-Seddie Dance.jpg Branco.png @iloveyou2.jpg IiQ6.jpg IQ5.jpg IQ4.jpg IQ3.jpg IQ2.jpg IQ.jpg Tumblr lsevamLhdj1r1pquvo4 250.jpg @iqmassa.jpg Tumblr lsepp1Dp901qdjl5oo1 500.gif Sam with Spam.png Spencer doorman iHL.png 5a a.jpg 4a.jpg 3a.jpg 2a.jpg Tumblr lm134xErFM1qe16ako1 400.gif 1a.jpg Tumblr lsd0uzZBZn1r2nfwdo9 250.gif Tumblr lsd0uzZBZn1r2nfwdo8 250.gif Tumblr lsd0uzZBZn1r2nfwdo7 250.gif Tumblr lsd0uzZBZn1r2nfwdo6 250.gif Tumblr lsd0uzZBZn1r2nfwdo5 250.gif Tumblr lsd0uzZBZn1r2nfwdo4 250.gif Tumblr lsd0uzZBZn1r2nfwdo3 250.gif Tumblr lsd0uzZBZn1r2nfwdo2 250.gif Tumblr lsd0uzZBZn1r2nfwdo1 250.gif Tumblr lsd9j0gga31r3w3i4o1 400.gif @KKK.jpg 2eyayrs.png ICarly - S01E01 12.jpg ICarly - S01E01 24.jpg ICarly - S01E01 26.jpg ICarly - S01E01 29.jpg ICarly - S01E01 37.jpg ICarly - S01E01 42.jpg ICarly - S01E01 58.jpg ICarly - S01E01 61.jpg ICarly - S01E01 71.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526727-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526732-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526734-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526737-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526743-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526752-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526754-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526757-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526761-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526769-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526772-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526776-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526777-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526781-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526784-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526787-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526789-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526793-640-480.jpg IPilot-icarly-6526804-640-480.jpg Ipilot.jpg Tumblr lprowaIa7Z1r1vearo1 400.gif -123d.png -143.jpg -145jjk.png -148.png -170.gif -191.jpg -192.jpg -239.png -253 (1).gif -310.png -52g.gif -59.gif -97.jpg -SeddieForever!! (18).jpg -SeddieForever!! (26).jpg -SeddieForever!! (33).jpg -SeddierForever8.jpg -SeddierForever (5).jpg -SeddierForever (5)d.jpg Icarly-2.jpg Segunda.png Primeira Temporada.jpg RPersonagens 2ª Temporada (3).jpg 180px-Creddiedrawing.jpg 271px-Creddielockers.jpg Beijo Creddie.png Creddie.jpeg Creddie5457.jpeg Creddie 1.jpeg Creddie iSYL.jpg Creddiecrazy.jpg Creddieeeeeeee.png Creddieeeeeeee2.png Creddiestand.jpg Gettinreadycreddie.jpg Haaha.jpg Heyiluvcreddie.jpg ICarly-4x03-iGet-Pranky-icarly-21403107-1280-720creddie.jpg Ipilotcreddie.png Tumblr ll10kgtfvP1qbw56oo1 400.gif Tumblr ll18bdR72G1qbw56oo1 400.gif Tumblr lrgzug7yvh1qj0227o1 500.gif 100.png 120px-Tumblr lqz3o0Cdnb1qesmejo1 500.gif 143PX-~1.jpg 180px-@seediepp.jpg 181px-@megaseddie.jpg 185px-Seddie-sam-and-freddy.jpg 200px-Icarlylogo.png 223px-321px-148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 228354 10150200376153308 134265793307 7103712 3936492 n.jpg 241px-73580 233966126.jpg 241px-73620 2148968821.jpg 273px-73661 4052881752.jpg 27998 4180390664.jpg 35697 399469811754 53523601754 4893571 8124087 n.jpg 40863 1993363598.gif 40897 783118686.gif 40943 554499033.gif 48461 1892070430.gif 49ensaio.jpg 4ª Temporada de Icarly.jpg 51icarly.jpg 55icarly.jpg 57icarly.jpg 58icarly.jpg 60quartetoicarly.jpg 66jendanjerrymirandaenathan.jpg 69791 3926762965.jpg 2802 1 3.jpg IDream-of-Dance-HD.png Icarly-1.jpg Icarly-5.jpg Idream-dance-4.jpg Idream-of-dance-3.jpg ' 163px-57590 1559375964.jpg -123d.png -143.jpg -145jjk.png -148.png -170.gif -191.jpg -192.jpg -253 (1).gif -310.png -52g.gif -59.gif -82.gif -97.jpg -SeddierForever8.jpg 01.png 0 (1)88888888888.jpg 0d.jpg 114px-Halloween88.jpg 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 186px-Screen shot 2011-04-15 at 11.02.35 PM.png 251113.jpg 2czo2ed.gif 2m6ve3r.png 48seddie.jpg 510102 o.gif 6jdegw.gif 76195 1708562356342 1306568950 31904177 2266284 n.jpg 8.0.gif @icant.gif @ila.png @ilmmkisss.gif @ilmmphotos.png @seddiealone.png @tumblr seddie.jpg Primeira Temporada.jpg RPersonagens 2ª Temporada (3).jpg @freddies.png Freddie.gif Freddie Benson.jpg Sam and Freddie Kiss - iLMM - 3.gif Seddie25.jpg Tumblr.comtumblr lr7xotZeh41qesmejo4 250.gif Tumblr lqaufbq8sj1qcs1oco4 250.gif Tumblr lrdrm4ZR7Y1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lrdrm4ZR7Y1qesmejo2 500.gif Tumblr lre0teo51X1r1vearo3 500.gif Tumblr lrfiladTsW1r1lkfoo1 250.gif 320px-Miranda Cosgrove iCarly Season 3 (1).png 67460 533607871.jpg @carly.jpg @carly.png @carly1.jpg @carly11.jpg @carlyicant.jpg @carlyyoung.jpg CREDDIE.png Carly e Griffin.jpg Carly kiss the air.png Carlyrrr.jpg Giu.jpg IBelieve in Bigfoot.jpg IBloop.jpg ICarly-icarly-10035083-525-700.jpg ICarly - S02E15 06.jpg ICarly - S02E15 42.jpg ICarly - S02E15 50.jpg ICarly - S02E15 62.jpg ICarly - S03E01 08.jpg ICarly - S03E01 15.jpg ICarly - S03E01 32.jpg ICarly - S03E01 48.jpg ICarly - S03E01 65.jpg ICarly - S03E04 17.jpg ICarly - S03E04 46.jpg ICarly - S03E04 69.jpg ICarly - S03E18 04.jpg ICarly - S04E03 69.jpg IFix a Pop Star.jpg IHire An Idiot - Trio iCarly.jpg IPod iCarly.jpg ISpaceOut.jpg ILike-jake-1.jpg Icarly-14.jpg Icarly S01E04 ilike-jake.jpg Ilike-jake-4.jpg Ilike-jake-7.jpg Ilike-jake.png Import 000078.jpg Import 000080.jpg Import 000081.jpg Import 000082.jpg Import 000084.jpg Jake-Carly.jpg Ohoh2.jpg 14963-icarly-inevel.jpg INevel.jpg Icarly-inevel-tapenade-to-the-face.jpg Inevel-1.jpg Inevel-2.jpg 557 936 106 thumb.jpg 2802.1.7 (1).jpg Icarly-12.jpg Icarly iscream 01hr.jpg Icarly iscream 02hr.jpg Icarly iscream 03hr.jpg Icarly iscream 05hr.jpg Icarly iscream 06hr.jpg Import 000127.jpg Import 000131.jpg Import 000132.jpg Import 000134.jpg Import 000136.jpg Import 000137.jpg Import 000140.jpg Import 000141.jpg Scary.jpg Velhinha, Sam e Carly.jpg 14965-icarly-ispy-a-mean-teacher.jpg 185px-Green screen.png 472px-Shorts.png 480px-Briggs.jpg 484px-Pie.png C41.jpg Ispy-mean-teacher-3.jpg Ispy-mean-teacher-sneak-peek.jpg Ispy-mean-teacher.jpg Shh.jpg 350px-Valerie at the Door.JPG 352px-IWill Date Freddie (Kiss).jpg 475px-Germy in Episode 109.JPG 475px-Robyn's Weiner-Dog-Pig.JPG 475px-Spencer's Socks-Episode 109.JPG 475px-Spencer takes Valerie's Jacket.JPG 475px-The Valerie Show.JPG 475px-Valerie's plot for Sam.JPG Carly and Sam Can't Rock.JPG Df8.jpg Normal mcichdd75.jpg Sam & Carly vs Freddie's Bad Joke.JPG Spencer makes Spaghetti Tacos-1-9.JPG Spying on Freddie & Valerie's Date.JPG Staring into Freddie's Eyes.JPG Valerie on the Blab-Cam.JPG 04.jpg 100 448009.jpg 2007 icarly season one 001.jpg 473px-Light bulb.png 475px-Sleep.png 532px-Water buckets.png Fat.jpg Icarly222.jpg Iwant-world-record-1.jpg Iwantaworldrecord.jpg Lipstick.jpg World-record-clip.jpg 49908 3178463563.jpg 50784 2405758640.jpg 50888 1524621726.jpg 51016 2890631694.jpg 51072 3646132779.jpg 51132 862994641.jpg 51183 395822157.jpg 51228 2521872324.jpg Almondega.png Conversando com Big Bird.png Gibby de Ursinho.png GuppY.png IDo.jpg IDoiCarlyCarlyeSam.jpg Icarly ido 01HR.jpg Icarly ido 02HR.jpg Icarly ido 05HR.jpg Icarly ido 10HR.jpg Icarly ido 12HR.jpg Seddieido2.jpg Sem título3.png Tumblr ln5vt583DL1qehjq8o1 500.gif 380px-Carly iomg.jpg Animação em gif.gif Grupo unido (iOMG).png IOMG33.jpg IOMG bigode Sam.jpg IOMG iCarly.jpg IOMG kiss.jpg Print de iomg.jpg Tumblr ljezdvXDpM1qzxvvi.gif Tumblr ljezhnph3F1qzxvvi.gif Tumblr ljezjbii8D1qzxvvi.gif Tumblr ljezlj3GRX1qzxvvi.gif Tumblr ljezmll7A91qzxvvi.gif Tumblr ljeznnYPCG1qzxvvi.gif Tumblr ljezqckkx01qzxvvi.gif Tumblr ljezvhpgzg1qzxvvi.gif Tumblr ljezxvEra21qzxvvi.gif Tumblr ljf014g67w1qzxvvi.gif Tumblr ljf02ePUtP1qzxvvi.gif 75053 2481915185.jpg 75091 3985191239.jpg 75147 1336263063.jpg 75186 1812440171.jpg 75295 3874008350.jpg 75362 180196617.jpg 75412 2881938659.jpg 75448 1674129263.jpg 75526 1846370443.jpg @awwapaixanos.jpg @carlygib.jpg @carlyshay.png @cibby2.jpg @cibbym.jpg @ciby1.jpg @dogcarly.jpg @doggibby.png @gibbycarly.jpg @giffreddie.gif @gifsam.gif @idate.jpg @idate.png @idate2.png @idate3.png 002cew29.jpeg 002d6ac6.jpg 002daydz.jpeg 1250545324 1.jpg 3817174529 3767723b48.jpg 627px-002cew29.jpeg 627px-002cxh4x.jpeg 627px-002e2fg3.jpeg 627px-28928 392328509891 263095419891 4111262 6153355 n.jpg 627px-Bear.jpg 627px-Gallini.jpeg IMG 0068.png 15.png 2.jpg 38cam.jpg 45jen.jpg 46cam.jpg 47cam.jpg 54molhadas.png 61cam.jpg 62cam.jpg 63cam.jpg @caaaam.jpg @caam.jpg @caamm.jpg @cam.png @cam2.jpg @cam2.png @camdanwarp.jpg @camilmm.jpg @samcarly.png Abelinha.jpg Anigif eu fiz 2.gif Caaam.gif Caam.gif Cam...png Cam.jpg Cam.png Cam1.jpg Cam18.jpg Cam19.jpg Cam2.jpg Cam20.jpg Cam21.jpg Cam22.jpg Cam3.jpg Cam4.jpg Cam4ever.jpg Cam5.jpg Cam6.jpg Cam7.jpg Cam8.jpg Cam9.png ICarly - S01E01 24.jpg ICarly - S01E01 31.jpg ICarly - S01E01 36.jpg Top2.gif Tumblr lsavf3xgeh1qesmejo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr ll5nr7wYwd1qesmejo1 400.gif Tumblr lsgw7y4afW1qesmejo1 1280.jpg Sibby hugz.png @kyle.jpg Sibby Sam watches Gibby iMSG.png Jam.jpg Narly.jpg Sam Carly iWeb Awards iGTJ.png Tumblr lsgd8sjfxK1qaltmpo1 500.gif Tumblr lsf587STNT1qhx5vso1 250.gif Tumblr lpzq6o0A851qhokzho1 500.gif Tumblr lsewzpGlkM1qesmejo2 250.gif Tumblr lsezo7lzSf1r1zeumo3 1280.jpg Tumblr lsezo7lzSf1r1zeumo2 1280.jpg Tumblr lsezo7lzSf1r1zeumo1 1280.jpg Tumblr lsgbsqFcXA1r43oryo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsgedstEEz1qaltmpo1 500.gif Tumblr lsgpfhz9yy1r48ep9o1 500.png Tumblr lshffhqrEM1qhx5vso1 500.jpg Tumblr lshfehUmQd1qhx5vso1 500.jpg Tumblr lsh2xluApn1r1uj5bo2 250.jpg Tumblr lsgjh1FShn1qaltmpo2 r1 500.gif Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:Fotos Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Galeria Categoria:Seddie Categoria:Creddie Categoria:Sam Categoria:Freddie Categoria:Carly Categoria:Spencer Categoria:Gibby Categoria:Guppy Categoria:iCarly Categoria:ICarly.com Categoria:Personagens Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:3ª Temporada Categoria:4ª Temporada Categoria:5ª Temporada Categoria:Shay Categoria:Puckett Categoria:Benson Categoria:Gibson Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:21 Categoria:22 Categoria:23 Categoria:24 Categoria:25 Categoria:26 Categoria:27 Categoria:28 Categoria:29 Categoria:30 Categoria:31 Categoria:32 Categoria:33 Categoria:34 Categoria:35 Categoria:36 Categoria:37 Categoria:38 Categoria:39 Categoria:40 Categoria:41 Categoria:42 Categoria:43 Categoria:44 Categoria:45 Categoria:46 Categoria:47 Categoria:48 Categoria:49 Categoria:50